


First and Only

by tyomawrites



Series: the game [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Kinsey Colt isn't in love, he just has a hard on for ruthless bastards and he can't keep it in his pants, that's all.





	First and Only

It’s not that Kinsey Colt was an actual idiot, he just was a sucker for dangerous men, and Ned Low fit the fucking bill. Before the man had even approached Eleanor Guthrie, Kinsey was tempted by him, the stories he’s heard, the rumours of his ruthlessness. And then there was when he first catches a glimpse of the man, and he gets hard almost instantly. That outrageously attractive smirk that he had on his lips, the fact that he only had one eye but was still damned gorgeous without the other one. The scar across his other eye made him look rugged. Ned Low’s accent made his blood heat and the fire burn in the pit of his belly. Ned Low is a fucking wet dream on legs.

The moment Kinsey watched Ned cut off his quartermaster’s head for speaking to Eleanor Guthrie behind his back, there’s a flush covering his chest and throat all the way to the tips of his ears and he’s hard in his leather pants. Charles had stood next to him, coming down from Eleanor’s office to stand with him and watch. He has to duck his head in shame from how badly he wants Ned.

Ned dispatches Eleanor’s guard, the Scotsman that he can never remember the name of, O’Malley he thinks, with ease, and so much ruthlessness that he can feel his chest tighten. The dark and hungry look in Ned’s eyes is enough to make Kinsey’s fucking knees weak. Ned enjoys it, the killing, the torture, the murder.

And Kinsey wasn’t fucking stupid he’s not going to even be in love with the damn man, but when Charles turned to him and told him to follow Low and his clique—his captain’s words, not his—from the inn he felt something just shy of hope in his chest. Or maybe the feeling was coming from his crotch, but either way, he wanted to get fucked by Ned Low or to fuck him, either was alright with him.

So he follows Low’s crew, doesn’t do it too discretely either, he doesn’t want to risk getting caught and having the hot-headed mad man blowing a hole in his head before he can even get close to him. Half of Low’s crew begins to leave in rowboats back to his ship, the _Fancy,_ fancy ship for a Captain who commands it.

Low stays behind with the half that stays on land, although it doesn’t look like they’re going to linger for long. He watches and he’s not really hiding himself from them, a few of the men look over and whisper to each other, and then Low himself is catching his eye. Low gives him a smirk, blood still drying under his nose, and with a raised eyebrow he jerks his head over towards the rowboats.

Surely Charles wouldn’t miss him for just a few hours. He’s not going to refuse a man like Ned Low. He makes his way down to the rowboats, and while Low’s men are looking at him warily, Ned himself steps up to him and smiles at him with a hand outstretched.

“And who might you be?” Kinsey’s never going to admit out loud that he almost let out a whimper at the sultry tone in Ned’s voice.

“Uh, Kinsey Colt sir.” His voice and fingers are shaking when he shakes Ned’s hand.

“Ned Low, although I’m sure you already know that.” Ned looks back in the direction of Eleanor’s inn and Kinsey can’t help the chuckle that bubbles from his throat.

“I’ll have to admit that wasn’t the sight I was expecting to see this afternoon.” Ned is nothing but observant, as his good eye glances down to the front of his pants, where Kinsey realizes he may still be the slightest bit hard.

“Although you seemed to have enjoyed it.” Ned doesn’t sound disgusted, and the smirk on his face seems to have widened. “Well if you aren’t going to be missed by anyone Kinsey—” Fuck his name sounds really good in the Captain’s accent. “Perhaps you could joins us back on my ship for some drinks.” The invitation comes as a surprise, but, as he swallows, he notices the way Ned drops his eye to his throat.

Charles definitely won’t miss him for a few hours.

Kinsey finally lets go of Ned’s hand and steps up to him. He towers slightly over Ned, the smaller man gazing up at him, looking smug. “Alright.” He nods and clears his throat. “I’ll join you.” He falls into step next to Ned towards the rowboats and settles in next to him.

Ned doesn’t pry much into who he is, at least, his life as a pirate. But he asks where his accent is from (native to Nassau) and compliments his clothes and the jewellery in his ears. He admittedly goes red when Ned compliments the silver rings in his ears, and the thick, slightly heavy jewellery in the shape of an anchor.

“I’m surprised you’ve approached us, me.” Ned says when they’re aboard the _Fancy_. It takes him a second to realize that, while Ned is looking at him, the lighter eye isn’t moving.

“Well, you’re interesting.” How else is he supposed to respond. “Besides as much as our crews have slightly benefited from the Guthries and their hold on Nassau, Eleanor Guthrie is a right bitch and not many are a fan of her.” And it’s true, half of Nassau wants to fuck her while the other half wants to kill her, and neither half will get anywhere because Kinsey’s Captain is so hopelessly in love with her.

“Ah yes, well we’ve heard stories, one of the reasons why I decided to dock, that and well, our wares needed to be sold.” Ned is so open with him about things. _An honest captain_ , he’d called himself back in the inn, when he first approached Eleanor.

“Well, how about I get you that drink then.” Yes, the drink. The reason that Kinsey was half hard in his tight—absolutely dumb, why did he pick leather—trousers, and is on Ned Low’s ship in the first place. Kinsey follows Ned to what he can only assume is the captain’s cabin, and the Ned is closing and throwing the bolt on the door behind them.

Ned pours him a cup of rum and grins at him, slightly unhinged and wild as he plants himself on top of his desk.“So what fueled your interest?” It’s a loaded question and they both know it. He’s attracted to the Captain, who looks absolutely savage, still with dried blood under his nose and a sharp glint in his eyes. Ned is bound to recognize him to some extent, he’s been hovering beside Charles in hopes to get a glimpse of Ned every time he’s come into town.

“Well, honestly, your reputation.” It’s honest enough. It’s Ned’s reputation that gets him hot under his clothes and hard. Ned props his hand on his knee while he leans forward and sips his rum. After a few moments of silence, Ned is putting his cup down and is up off the table, stepping into Kinsey’s personal space.

“And what, about my reputation makes you willing to put yourself in the line of fire for your Captain?” Ned knows. The shorter man drags a finger down his clean shaven jawline. Kinsey doesn’t flinch, he holds his breath when the finger moves from his jawline to the pale expanse of his throat, and then down the bare skin of his chest—why did he wear his shirt open again? Ned’s finger stops at the waistband of his trousers, finger flicking back and forth over the leather cinched around his hips, hanging dangerously low.

When Ned meets his eyes, he lets out a shaky breath. “You’re fuckin’ hot.” He blurts out. The look on Ned’s face when he clamps a hand over his mouth is a cross between smug satisfaction and slight confusion. Both of Ned’s hand slide around his waist, across the waistband of his leather pants and then Ned is grabbing, groping his ass without any sign or signal.

“I could see ye, ye know.” Ned says lowly, his accent more prominent. “Next to yer Capt’n.” Ned’s blue eye locks onto his and he’s trapped, as is the air in his chest. Ned leans in to brush his lips against his jaw. They’re deceivingly soft against his skin. “I could tell ye were hard from where I was standing, ye had this flush, all the way up to your ears, across your chest.” Kinsey has that exact same flush across his chest now, and it’s across his cheeks as well as Ned runs a hand across the planes of his abdomen, his other hand still groping Kinsey’s ass.

“Watching me kill him got you hard.” The hand that’s across his stomach moves lower and lower, and then Ned is grabbing his erection in a firm grip. He doesn’t hold back the low moan that escapes from his throat, his hips jerk against better judgement, searching for friction. The sound makes Ned grin, mad, unbridled and unhinged. “Fuck, you’re a good boy.” The praise goes straight to his cock, and it twitches in Ned’s grip.

Ned’s eye is staring at him, wide and full of hunger. If Ned is playing a game with him, he really doesn’t care. He pokes his tongue out between his lip and smiles when Ned’s eyes follow it swipe across his bottom lip. Ned dips in to kiss him, quick, his lips just barely there.

“My Captain won’t miss me.” Kinsey gasps and he finally gets his hands onto Ned. He runs his hands over Ned’s shoulders, down his back, to his ass. He cups Ned’s ass through his trousers, revels in the moan that escapes Ned’s mouth. Ned presses forward with a laugh, shoves Kinsey’s back into the wall and keeps him there with a thigh between his legs and Ned’s hand on his cock. Ned gives it a few quick tugs through the material, while Kinsey explores his back and waist, and then Ned is pulling away to strip from his clothes and weapons.

Beneath the jacket and shirt that Ned is wearing, he’s all taut muscle and lightly dusted hair on tanned skin and Kinsey’s mouth is watering. He thinks he might be drooling, when Ned drops the shirt to the floor. He wants to get his lips across the dusky pink nipples on Ned’s chest, wants to mouth at his abs and the jut of his hip bones.

“Fuck.” Kinsey is anything but eloquent. He has to shove his palm against the base of his erection to get some relief when Ned tucks his  fingers into the waistband of his trousers and shoves them down his legs. His cock is hard, standing from a base of curled blond hair, and when Ned turns with a gesture towards the table , the curve and swell of his ass makes his cock ache.

Kinsey pushes off the door and follows suit, stripping out of his shirt and shoving his leather pants down his legs while he stumbles to get his hands onto Ned. When Kinsey finally touches skin, and then Ned’s erection is pressing, hot and hard against his hip, he moans. He dips his head down to catch Ned in another kiss, this time, with his hands gripping the man’s jaw.

Ned shoves him towards the table, and then Kinsey is being pushed back to sit on the edge of the table while Ned climbs into his lap deftly and unashamedly and captures his lips into a kiss. The moans that Ned lets out against him are absolutely intoxicating. He ruts against the cleft of Ned’s ass and revels in the noises that escape Ned when the head of his cock slides over the rim of his hole.

“Fuck, you know what a man wants.” Ned tilts forward and murmurs the words into the top of his hair. Ned fumbles around behind him, for something on the table, and then his fingers come back slick and Ned is reaching behind him. Ned starts working himself open while he’s propped in Kinsey’s lap, and Kinsey’s cock throbs, the head of it weeps pre-cum.

Ned’s words, smug and hot, are interrupted by moans as he works his fingers inside him. “I can’t wait to feel ye in me.” He mutters between breathy gasps. “Bet ye’d let loose when ye felt something warm and tight and wet around ye.” Is gasped into his ear. Kinsey gasps when Ned’s slick hand curls around his cock. Ned’s eyes are hooded, but they snap wide open when the head of his cock pushes into him. “Fuck, ye feel so fuckin’ great.” Ned doesn’t hesitate to immediately sink down onto his cock and start circling his hips.

A gasp mixed with a moan punches out of Kinsey’s chest, and then Kinsey’s hands are gripping onto Ned’s hips hard enough to bruise. He gives an experimental thrust upwards, into Ned and groans when the Captain whimpers above him. A hand winds around his throat and squeezes, almost painfully and he can feel heat shoot straight from his chest to his dick. Ned holds his throat as he begins to fuck himself up and down on his cock. He makes harsh, but pretty little noises, gasps, moans, curses and mutters in a language he doesn’t understand and then the grip around his throat tightens.

Ned fucks himself until he’s a growling and writhing mess on top of his cock. Kinsey floats in and out of his head as black spots threaten the edge of his vision. The very little air that Ned lets him have while he uses him only adds to how fucking hard he is, and how close the coil in his belly is close to snapping. It’s when Ned starts digging his nails into the skin of his throat and bites into his shoulder to stifle a loud, keening wail is when his hips jerk. Ned notices, and starts nipping at the skin of his shoulder and digging his teeth into his flesh, all in between growling filthy fucking words and praises to him.

“Please!” He tucks his face into the crook of Ned’s shoulders while the Captain bites at him and fucks himself down. “Fuck Ned!”

Ned grabs the back of his head with his free hand and yanks his head out of the crook of his shoulder by the hair. “Call me Captain.” Ned snarls at him. His hair is sticking to his face and his teeth are bared. “Fucking say it or I’ll fuckin’ walk out of here right now.” Ned’s hand twists in his hair and through a moan, Kinsey meets his eyes.

“C-Captain!” Ned’s other hand squeezes his throat as he gasps it and Ned groans low in his throat. Ned growls and gets back to moving on his cock. When Ned drags his nails across Kinsey’s scalp, heat floods his stomach and he’s gripping onto Ned’s hips to thrust up into him.

“Harder!” Ned groans, deep and unbridled when Kinsey thrusts into him on his own accord. Kinsey flexes his throat against Ned’s hand, and then surges off the desk to flip them over, slamming Ned’s back into the table. Kinsey starts fucking into him without abandon. Ned still has the hand clamped around his throat and the other in his hair. Kinsey is ninety percent sure that Ned has yanked out some of his hair out of surprise in the change of position, but his grip on Kinsey’s throat relaxes.

Kinsey clamps his own arm across Ned’s chest and holds Ned up with a hand digging into his ass while he thrusts into him. A sheen of sweat has settled over Ned’s forehead as he knocks his head back into the table. His head rolls, lolls across the wood as he lets out a litany of curses. Kinsey is growling against his bicep while he fucks Ned, chasing his own release just as much as he wants to hear and watch the ruthless Captain cum.

Kinsey lifts Ned’s hips slightly, changes the angles of his thrusts and then Ned is letting out a long, loud, keening wail and his fingers clench violently in Kinsey’s hair and around his throat. “That’s the spot?” Kinsey gasps against Ned’s bicep. The captain nods against the desk and when he catches Ned’s blue eye, his pupils are blown wide and the bright blue is only a thin ring around his pupil. “God you’re so fucking tight.” Kinsey pants against Ned’s skin and the Captain moans in response.

“Fuck me like you mean it!” Ned snaps at him when settles into a steady pace that isn’t as rough. The Captain is red-faced and his chest is heaving, breath hot and falling from his lips in quick pants.

Kinsey nods, grits his teeth and starts to pummel into Ned, starting a rough pace that has Ned pushing up the table and knocking off some papers and other trinkets. Ned howls at the change in pace, and then his hands are gone from Kinsey’s throat and hair and they find themselves dragging and scrambling down Kinsey’s back, most certainly drawing blood. Kinsey ducks in and nips at Ned’s skin to distract from the sting of Ned’s nails.

He bites marks into the hollow of Ned’s throat (a mark that will be seen even when Ned puts his clothes back on) and across his collar bones. Ned has left marks from teeth and his mouth littered across his shoulders, it’s only fair he returns the favour while fucking into him.

Ned let’s one of his own hands drop from Kinsey’s back to jerk at his own cock, his howl reduced to cursing and begging. ‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ The litany repeats over and over and fills the room accompanied with sounds of flesh slapping flesh and Kinsey’s grunts.

Ned cums first, over his fist and his cum splashes against Kinsey’s abdomen. The tight clench of Ned’s ass is enough to have him burying his face against Ned and moaning low in his throat as he empties himself inside him. Kinsey pants against Ned’s throat, licks at the sweat and salt on his skin and nibbles on the skin while Ned catches his breath. He circles his hips slightly, still half-hard inside Ned.

The Captain under him barely stifles a whimper, and when Kinsey pulls out Ned lets out a soft mewl. Ned lifts his head from the table to scan over Kinsey’s body, shooting the taller man a lazy smirk when he notices his still half-hard cock.

“I hope you’re not intending on leaving after one round.” Ned drawls and feels a deep warmth of satisfaction in his chest when the man’s cock twitches. “I plan to have you in many more ways.” Ned grins when the man—Kinsey—nods.

Ned stands from the table and stretches, naked and unashamed and looking like an obscene dream as he pours another cup of rum. He likes him, against all better judgement, Kinsey fucking likes him.

He’s probably been in the Captain’s Cabin for an hour, an hour and a half and he glances over towards the door. What Ned’s crew must be thinking about them right now.

“They’re not going to judge you.” Ned speaks up and Kinsey turns around. “My men aren’t against it, or they’d you know, have a problem with me.” Ned flicks one of his eyebrows up and Kinsey can relax. Ned tosses him a cloth, or is it the shirt he was wearing, and gestures to him to clean himself off. He pulls his leather pants back on, frowning when his half hard cock brushes against the material.

“You can leave the shirt off.” Ned looks proud as he surveys the marks he’s left across Kinsey’s shoulders. “The men won’t care and neither will I.” He winks and Kinsey can feel his cheeks heat under Ned’s gaze.

“Yeah, my Captain will.” He mutters under his breath, or well he tries to, but there is a creak and then Ned is in his personal space and tilting his head to meet his eye.

“Do not, be ashamed about any of this.” Ned is stern as he grips onto Kinsey’s jaw. “If your Captain has a problem with it, he can take it up with me.” Kinsey shakes his head at that, crossing his arms over his naked chest, trying to squeeze the discomfort from his chest in a way. Ned seems to sense it, because he backs off and tugs his trousers on and pulls a chair over to the other side of the table and gestures for Kinsey to sit. “Will he? Have a problem with this?” Ned doesn’t settle into another chair, just plants himself into Kinsey’s lap and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“No… I don’t think so.” Kinsey frowns  and leans his head against Ned’s bicep. “It’s not this that I’m worried about.” He thinks about the way Charles looked at Eleanor and then Ned when he threatened her.

“Oh darlin’” He doesn’t expect the pet name to slip out from Ned’s lips, but it doesn’t look like it was accidental. “You don’t need to worry about me, I don’t intend on crossing Charles Vane.” Ned nudges his temple with his lips, and kisses it, kisses him softly.

“You did. You threatened Eleanor Guthrie.” Why is he even telling Ned any of these things. When Ned’s fingers graze the skin of his shoulder and he lifts his head to look at Ned, the Captain’s face is soft and open. Fuck Ned looks so young, looking down at him while he’s in his lap. If Kinsey was going to guess Ned was in his late twenties and he looked, god he looked like a dream come true.

“Like I said darling, no need to worry about me.” Ned smooths his hand over Kinsey’s forehead and he melts against the touch, a soft sound escapes his mouth and Ned looks deeply satisfied when he hears it. Ned drapes himself over Kinsey and then kisses him.

If Kinsey closes his eyes for long enough, the image of Ned looking at him will burn into the back of his mind. He melts into the kiss Ned gives him, curls his fingers around Ned’s waist and feels himself falling in too deep. After Ned pulls away from the kiss, and slides off of Kinsey’s lap, he holds his hands out towards Kinsey and pulls him towards the cushioned window seat behind his desk.

“It’s a lot more comfortable than that chair, unless you’d like to head up on deck to relax.” Ned says to him with a smile. Kinsey can’t help but return the smile. Ned is pulling him into something he really doesn’t want to fight.

“The deck sounds nice honestly.” Kinsey thinks the fresh air might do him a little good, clear his head and has him set back to rights, now that he’s gotten the fuck out of his system. “You sure the crew won’t mind?” He eyes his shirt on the floor.

“They won’t care.” Ned’s voice drops. “Darling.” Ned coos at him and runs a finger across his throat. “Let them see what I’ve done to ye.” When he catches his own eye in a mirror that’s across the room, he can see what Ned is running his finger over. Marks are already showing up on his neck, white patches against the redness of his throat, and crescent shapes pressed into his skin.

“Fuck.” If he heads back to Nassau and Charles sees them, he’s going to be so screwed.

“Later doll.” Ned smirks and places a hand on the small of his back. The hand guides him towards the door. Kinsey is hesitant in opening the door, and Ned has to lean around him to throw the bolt and pull the door open. Ned shoves him through, and then follows with the smirk still plastered onto his face.

Ned is right. The deck is comfortable and the crew that is on the _Fancy_ doesn’t bother them for anything except for a few, quick, muttered words with their Captain, they don't even look at him wrong or weirdly. When the evening sun hits Ned’s face, Kinsey has to hold back the gasp in his throat. The sun highlights his jaw, accentuates the hollow of his cheek and how bright his eye is. He and Ned are sitting on the edge of the ship, arms curled around the rigging ropes, staring out over the water.

Ned tells him stories, about the crew’s he’s seen, met, ships he’s taken. When Ned talks about the the thrill and exhilaration of it, his face lights up. Ned looks sweet like that, with his hair blowing back from his face and eyes shines.

“You ever think about the future. Being your own Captain?” Ned asks him, one of Ned’s hands brush over his gently.

“Nah, I can’t do that.” Kinsey kicks his legs and shrugs. “Charles is a good captain and I’m not a leader.” Ned gives him a look and then Ned is nudging his shoulder.

“Are you happy like that?” It’s nice, they’re talking about something that Kinsey doesn’t really talk about with anyone else. “Following Charles Vane?” It’s all he’s ever done, since Charles had come into command of the _Ranger_ , Kinsey has always just, existed and been there.

“If you’re trying to get me to join your crew.” When he meets Ned’s eye, he swallows the small lump in his his throat. “I can’t.”

Ned rubs his thumb over the back of his hand where it lays between them. “I’m not trying for anything. You’re a good man.” Ned murmurs to him. There’s a curl in his chest and the pit of his stomach. He feels his cheeks heat and then Ned is swinging his legs over the side of the ship and dropping himself back onto deck.

“Are you coming with?” Ned asks when he lingers with an arm curled around the rope.

“Uh, yeah!” He swings his legs over and takes the outstretched hand Ned offers him. He’s been on the _Fancy_ for a couple hours now, all caught up on Ned’s voice and the grin on his face, even if it’s unhinged. He _likes_ Ned, against better judgement, he thinks there’s something sweet amongst the violent energy that surrounds Ned.

That combined with the way Ned gazes at him, how Ned pulls him down by his hair to kiss him. God he loves it. Ned pulls him back into the Captain’s Cabin by his hand, presses him up against the door and kisses him senseless. Ned coaxes all sorts of things out of him, noises, moans, words that he doesn’t even realize could come from his throat. His knees are weak when Ned presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw and nips at his skin.

“Ned. Ned, fuck.” Ned is reaching behind him to shove his hand down the back of Kinsey’s pants to squeeze his. “God you’re insatiable.” Kinsey growls against Ned’s throat, when Kinsey’s free hand starts palming at his cock.

“Chair.” Ned gasps against him. Ned backs up and pulls Kinsey with him. Ned drops into the chair and pulls Kinsey onto him, fumbles with the ties on his leather pants and jerk’s Kinsey’s cock with spit slick hands.

Kinsey fumbles with Ned’s cock beneath him, grinds his ass against it while having Ned’s mouth attached to his throat. He doesn’t know how long they’re at it for, but when Kinsey can finally separate himself from Ned to gasp and glance down at both their weeping and aching cocks, he’s out of breath.

“Fuck me!’ Kinsey presses his forehead against Ned’s. “Do it, fuck me.” They’re off each other in a flash. Ned is stripping out of his clothes lightning quick, and then Kinsey gasps while Ned yanks on his leather pants and drags them down his legs. Ned grabs the vial from oil from the table and drops back into the chair while patting his thighs.

Kinsey is on him in a flash, grinding his bare cock against Ned’s while straddling his thighs. Ned, while Kinsey is kissing him, works him open with two of his fingers and swallows his gasps and moans eagerly. Ned curls his fingers inside him, presses against that spot that makes his spine straighten and sets his nerves alight.

He begs Ned, presses his lips against Ned’s ears and calls him _Captain_ and _sir_ and begs for Ned to fuck him. Ned obliges, slicks his cock with one of his hands while the other squeezes the sides of his throat. It’s something Ned likes, the way his throat flexes under his fingers.

Ned slides his cock into Kinsey, groaning at the tightness. “Christfuck. Kinsey.” Ned groans in his ear. Kinsey has to hide the redness of his face in Ned’s shoulder, while Ned mouths at side of his throat, above his fingers. “Do you know how tight you are?”

“It’s been a while.” Kinsey breathes against Ned’s shoulder. “Been so fucking long.” He rides Ned, relishes in the squeeze of Ned’s hand around his throat and fucks himself down onto Ned’s cock without a single ounce of shame. Ned’s hand that isn’t around his throat scratches across his body, Ned squeezes his ass, digs his nails painfully into the flesh of his hips and sides.

“God you’re so fucking good. Kinsey, so good, Kinsey.” Ned is mouthing at his throat with the praises, and they go straight to the pit of his stomach. There’s a knock on the door and Kinsey freezes, lips on Ned’s throat where the Captain has his head thrown back. “Hush darling.” Ned tightens his hand around Kinsey’s throat when he moves to say something. Ned brushes his throat with his thumb.

It’s slightly awkward, with Ned’s cock still in his ass. “Yes. The fuck to you guys want?” Ned yells towards the door, all while Kinsey is hiding his face into his shoulder. There’s shuffling on the other side of the door, and then one of Ned’s men is calling out to them from the other side.

“Someone here to see you Captain.”

“Fuck.” Kinsey breathes against Ned’s shoulder.

“We’re all fine darling.” Ned scratches his nails across Kinsey’s shoulder. Ned doesn’t make a move to have Kinsey get off of his lap, and when Kinsey goes to move, Ned clenches his hand onto his hip and holds him still. “Don’t you move.”

Ned doesn’t let him move off his lap, thrusting up into him experimentally and laughing when Kinsey drops his head against his shoulder to moan.

“Send them in!” Ned calls out. The handle to the door turns and Kinsey freezes against Ned, head turned towards the door, and then one of Ned’s men is pushing inside with Charles fucking Vane behind him.

The look Kinsey’s Captain gives him makes his blood run cold.

“Kinsey.” Charles’s voice is a low growl. Charles’s eyes drop from Ned’s face to his mauled back. “The fuck is going on here?”

“Captain Vane.” Ned drawls, hips still rolling against Kinsey. Whatever sweetness that Kinsey had seen while Ned was fucking him is gone, locked behind the sharpness of his blue eye. Ned leans in and tugs on Kinsey’s earring with his teeth and Kinsey flushes from the moan that escapes him. Embarrassment curls in his stomach and then he's hiding his face into Ned’s shoulder. “Your man here was just keeping me company, under your orders I suppose.” Ned drops a hand on his shoulder and slides an arm across his back. “Take a seat, would you like a drink?”

“Kinsey the fuck are you doing here?” He can feel Charles’s eyes in his back., he knows it. Kinsey can feel him staring.

“Uh…” He barely lifts his face from Ned’s shoulder.

“Like I said before, Captain Vane.” Ned’s accent is more prominent when his voice drops into a low growl. “Kinsey was keeping me company, and I am right to assume he was sent to watch me under your orders.” The corner of Charles’s eyes twitch and Kinsey glances helplessly between his Captain and Ned. “And he was doing a good job of watching me until you decided to interrupt.”

Ned taps onto Kinsey’s shoulder and jerks his head over to the clothes on the floor. “Clothes please darling?” Kinsey nods hesitantly, pulling himself from Ned’s lap and ducking his head from Charles’s gaze. Ned’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip and he leans forward to prop his elbows onto the table in front of him, and Kinsey is pulling his clothes on with shaky hands and then passing Ned his clothes.

“Is that right?” Kinsey trembles when Charles stalks over to him. Charles grabs his hair and yanks his head back to look at his neck. “The fuck did you do to him?” Charles turns his head towards Ned.

“Capt’n, he—” Kinsey shuts up when Charles whips around to glare at him.

“No shut the fuck up Kinsey.” Charles snaps at him. Kinsey snatches his hand out when Charles turns towards Ned. Kinsey’s fingers curl around Charles’s bicep. Ned is fully dressed—sans jacket— and watching him hold onto his Captain’s arm. “Kinsey.” Charles’s voice gets lower, and Kinsey freezes. “Get the fuck out. Now!”

Kinsey drops his arm. “What are you going to do?” His voice is shaky, when Charles doesn’t turn to face him. “Captain.”

“Kinsey. I won’t repeat myself.” He can’t disobey his Captain, he catches Ned’s eye one last time, and the other Captain nods. He leaves the Captain’s cabin, and audibly gasps when he notices most of his crew holding Ned’s crew hostage.

“Kinsey?” He’s their bosun, of course his crew would notice him right now. “The fuck have you been?” Maurice looks at him with concern, and then his eyes flit back towards the captain’s cabin. “Don’t tell me you were in there with him.”

He can’t meet Maurice’s eyes. He hears the drag of chairs behind him, and the low murmur of Charles and Ned talking.

“Christ sake boy.” Maurice’s voice has an edge of disappointment to it. Kinsey rubs a hand across his own arm, flinches when there’s a crash from inside the Captain’s cabin. Even in the moonlight, Maurice can probably see the mark on his throat. “The fuck were you doing with him?”

There’s a sharp scream and a yell behind them, and Kinsey can feel his stomach drop, like the floor is from under his feet.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” It wasn’t Charles that screamed. He can feel his heart in his chest, when the door to the Captain’s cabin creaks open, and Charles walks out. There’s a drip. Another drip, and when Kinsey’s eyes drop to Charles’s hand, the lump in his throat becomes a hundred times more uncomfortable.

Ned’s head is held by the hair, severed from his body and Charles’s hands are as red as the blood that drips from Ned’s neck. He does his best to swallow the lump in his throat, when Charles hands him of all people Ned’s head. He has to bite back the whimper that threatens to escape.

Ned’s head is still warm in his hands, the blue of his eye is still bright, even if it’s lifeless. “I’ll deal with you once you’re done with it.” Charles snarls at him. “Put his head on a fucking pike and stick it in the middle of town.”

Kinsey nods, fingers trembling as they curl into Ned’s hair. His stomach turns, and he’s ninety percent sure that Charles’s glare is the only thing that’s keeping him from emptying his insides over the side of the _Fancy_.

He’s trembling by the time he’s done with what Charles asks him to do. His breath is shaky and shallow, and Ned’s blood is covering his fingers and his shirt. The rest of the crew has left him alone, under Charles’s orders. He can feel the disappointment in Charles’s eyes when he shakily touches the side of Ned’s face and has to stifle a sob in the back of his throat. He kisses the top of Ned’s hair, just avoiding the tip of the spike, and then Kinsey stands and turns to face Charles.

“When I told you to watch him, I didn’t say fuck him.” Charles doesn’t sound as angry as he did back on the ship. Kinsey can’t meet his eyes, too busy staring at Ned’s blood on Charles’s belt. “Kinsey.”

The Captain sighs when Kinsey doesn’t respond.

“You killed him for her.” Kinsey’s fingers are still shaking when he lifts his eyes to meet Charles’s. “No matter what she’s done to hurt you, you killed one of the few men that openly defied her.” Kinsey’s fingers continue to shake when his hand curls around the handle of the knife on his belt. “She doesn’t love you Charles.”

“Fuck you Kinsey.” Charles steps closer to him. “The fuck did he do to you in there?” Kinsey is trembling by the time Charles gets up in his face. Charles touches his throat and Kinsey flinches.

“Nothing I wasn’t okay with.” And he was okay with all of it. He liked it and he liked Ned. He liked Ned’s lips on his throat and his nails dragging down his back. He’s never going to be able to feel any of that again. His chest is tight. Is he really going to be upset over someone he spent less than twelve hours with?

“Okay with?” Charles frowns and then his large hand is grabbing Kinsey’s jaw and tipping his head back. “What the fuck, how can you be okay with this!”

The pit of Kinsey’s stomach aches and twists. There has to be some deity that hates him because the feeling he has in his chest is agonizing at best. “Because it’s what I fucking like Charles! I enjoyed what he did to me. I begged for it.”

“Christ Kinsey, you sound like you’re in love with him! You were around him for less than a day!” Anger is seeping into Charles’s voice while he talks, and then Charles his grabbing his throat like Ned did, squeezing it. “I should fucking end you, I sent you to do one job and you end up fucking another bloody Captain.”

“Do it.” It’s not the words he means to have come out of his mouth, but he won’t take them back. “Do it Captain.” Charles’s fingers squeeze harder and Kinsey grabs at Charles’s fingers, tries and fails to pry them off his throat.

“Fuck you.” Charles snarls in his face and drops him to the ground.

Kinsey is a bit of an idiot. He closes his eyes, and the memory of Ned looking down at him and then kissing him is still fresh in his mind. He’s never going to forget Ned Low.


End file.
